


Sea Waves

by dhpanya10



Series: Deep in the Sea [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fiction, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Philosopher's Stone, Weasleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhpanya10/pseuds/dhpanya10
Summary: Books 1 to 4Goblet of Fire currently going onGabriella 'Bri' Adrianna Weasley is entering her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with her twin brother Ron. Once there, she quickly becomes a popular girl, friends with people of all houses.Adventures are all abound - whether it's sneaking into the Forbidden Forest, the daily thrill of watching Quidditch, exploring the medieval castle or singing to a three-headed dog."This is where you make your true friends, where you can discover and be who you truly are and the place life truly begins."Bri's excited to see all of that, to experience the school many called home, to truly begin her life away from her smothering brothers and irritated and inattentive parents.But dark times approach, if slowly and steadily, and Bri must look them in the eye and face them head-on, fighting at the side of her best friend Harry Potter —— if only because she is determined to surf the waves of her life — and to prove that she is really and absolutely a Gryffindor lion at heart.Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Original Character
Series: Deep in the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960954
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting "the great" Harry Potter and (idiots like) Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri Weasley is both excited and nervous to board the Hogwarts Express. Meeting new people is a large part of it. . . .

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dad had said it was the best place to make friends for a lifetime. Mum had said that the magic of Hogwarts was in it simplicity and heart warming-ness. Grandmother Cedrella had said it was one place where you could be you. Bill said it was a wicked castle with a lot of secrets. Charlie had said that the seven years you spent there would be the best you would ever have. Percy had said that the Hogwarts library was the biggest in Europe, and that the castle and it could cater to whatever interest you had. Fred and George said it was the funnest thing to explore in the whole world (specially after curfew, they added when our parents weren't watching.)

Grandmama Lucretia had said it was home. 

All that I had heard from my family members, and more, had come true when I went to Hogwarts.

But I didn't know that then. I didn't know that I would befriend Harry Potter, and go through wild adventures at Hogwarts, each more thrilling and dark than before. I didn't know that I would experience joy, elation, happiness, excitement, adrenaline, grief, loss, disappointment, jealousy, sadness, loneliness and heartbreak there.

I didn't know that I would end up metaphorically (or maybe literally? Who knows?) dying there in the Great Hall of the castle, where the last thing I would see would be Harry Potter's green eyes.

But more on that later.

A lot, lot later.

Literally seven years later.

"Bri!" My mum shouted, "Come down quickly, dear. We need to leave for the station." 

I thundered down quickly, diary and sketch book in hand. "Yes, Mum."

All of my siblings except for Bill stood there, with their trunks. "Oy, Bri!" Fred, the brother I was closest to, called, "Take your trunk."

I took it from him, and shivered excitedly, I was finally going to Hogwarts!

It was going to be so much fun! My twin brother, Ron asked Percy, "Is the food at Hogwarts good?"

I snorted. Typical Ron, always worried about food. "Yes, Ron, it is." Percy sighed, checking his watch. "Mum, shall we go now? It's getting late."

Mum came out, wearing a formal skirt and top, with an overcoat. "Yes, Percy. Charlie, you apparate Fred and George. Arthur will apparate Percy, Bri and Ron, and I will come with Ginny."

"Yes mum," We all chorused, and Charlie, Fred, and George disappeared. I turned to Ron, "Ready to take Hogwarts with a bang twinnie?"

Ron just sighed, and replied dully, "Yes, Bri." See? This is why I prefer Fred and George. I'm closer to them and Ginny more than my own twin brother! Mum sometimes says that I should have been the twins' triplet, or Ginny's twin.

Dad came out of his room, and grabbed onto Percy and my arm, leaving Ron to grab my other one. Then we apparated to King's Cross station.

We headed to Platform 9 3/4. "Did you know?" Charlie was asking Percy, "Harry Potter's coming to Hogwarts this year! Wish I was a year younger, really."

"Really?" Ron asked interestedly, "I didn't know that! Maybe Bri and I can make friends with him." 

Ginny looked miserable that she couldn't. I nudged her, "Hey, don't be upset Gin. If Ronnie and I make friends with him, we'll definitely introduce you to him." Ginny grinned.

Mum told Percy to go first. Once he had gone in, she told Fred to. I hid my grin as he pretended to be George. Wish I had been a boy, or Ron had been a girl. Then we could also do that. But really, Ron didn't look like he was enjoying it. He wanted to get on the train quickly. So did I, really, but couldn't enjoy a bit of fun?

Suddenly, a black haired boy came up to Mum. "Hello, dear," She said, "First time to Hogwarts? Bri and Ron are new too." I grinned, and waved at him. He smiled back.

"Yes," he said. "The thing is -- the thing is, I don't know how to --" "How to get onto the platform?" Mum said kindly, and the boy nodded. "Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

The boy looked scared, but determined. He looked a bit familiar. I gasped as he ran through the wall, he was Harry Potter! I had seen his picture in Modern Magical History.

I quickly ran through after him, ignoring Ron's annoyed calls. I looked around the platform, but it was nothing new. I had been here ever since Charlie started, which means ever since I was four.

I saw Harry being helped by Fred and George, in putting his trunk in the luggage compartment of the train. "Fred, George," I stepped forward, "Care to help your sister put her trunk in there too?" 

Both of them bowed theatrically, "Of course, princess Bri."

I turned to Harry, "Hello. I'm Bri Weasley. What's your name?" I didn't want him to feel overwhelmed.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter." He said, holding his hand out. I shook it. Fred and George were gaping. 

"Bri? George? Fred? Are you there?" Mum asked loudly.

"Coming mum!" All three of us chorused, and I grinned at Harry before following my brothers over to Mum, Ginny, Charlie, and Ron.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," I pointed out to him. He glared at me, as mum took out her handkerchief and wiped his nose. I laughed.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred. "Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked mum.

"He's coming now." Ginny replied.

Sure enough, he was striding there, already in his robes, with a silver Prefect badge on it, shining. I couldn't really blame him, I wanted to get out of these tattered clothes too.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves --"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the Fred. "Once --"

"Or twice --"

"A minute --" I added, smiling mischievously.

"All summer," All three of us chorused.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How come he gets new robes anyway?" Fred asked, and mum replied fondly that he was a prefect.

"And why did Bri?" George asked, and mum said, "I couldn't find my own ones, George. So of course, she got new robes."

Mum kissed Percy on the cheek, and he left. Mum turned to the twins, and before she could start lecturing them, I said quickly, "Alright, mum, I think I'll get going." I hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek, and she fondly waved at me as I ran and boarded the train after hugging Charlie and making him promise to write about his new job as a Dragon Tamer.

I reached a compartment where there was a girl with ginger hair, one with fizzy brown hair, a chubby boy who I recognized as Neville Longbottom, a boy who was tall and dark skinned, and a girl with blonde hair.

I stepped into the compartment after knocking. "Hello." I said, after everyone turned to me, "I'm Bri Weasley. Can I sit here, please?" Then I turned to Neville, "Hullo, Neville."

"Hey Bri," He waved. "This is Hermione Granger," he said, pointing to the girl with bushy brown hair, "This is Laura Moon," He continued, pointing at the ginger haired girl, "This is Dean Thomas, and Fay Dunbar." he completed, pointing at the dark skinned boy, and the blonde haired girl.

I nodded, and put my trunk on the rack after taking out my robes. I headed to the bathroom to get changed. On the way, I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground, but quickly got up, and dusted myself down. The boy whom I had crashed into had blonde hair and gray eyes. I quickly apologized saying, "My apologies. I'm Bri Weasley, you are?"

He sneered, "A Weasley, are you? I'm not surprised you don't know me. After all, the Weasleys are no better than muggles. And look what you did to my new robes." He said, pointing to a bit of dust which got stuck there.

I rolled my eyes and sneered right back, "Well, Mr. The world spins around me, newsflash! It doesn't. And besides, it's not like there are washing services at Hogwarts, are there, Malfoy? And don't dare insult my family."

I recognized the bleach blonde hair and the signature sneer on his face. However, his face softened. "Well, Weasley, watch where you're going." And then he slid past. I was confused, why hadn't he said anything back? But I shrugged and moved on.

In the bathroom, I locked the door with a muttered Colloportus. I put on my white shirt, and a grey skirt. Then I put my black tie on, and fastened the amulet around my neck. Then I fastened my robes, and did some basic make up looking in the mirror. I put my hair in a messy bun, and, satisfied, I decided to look for Ron.

To my surprise, I found Ron engaged in conversation with Harry Potter. He was talking about mum's second cousin, who I think is the only muggle relative we have.

"Hey Ron," I slid inside the compartment, shutting the door. "Hello, Harry."

"How d'you know Harry?" Ron asked me. I shrugged, "I helped him put his luggage in the luggage compartment with the twins."

He looked slightly annoyed that I had met met Harry before him.

"Hello, Bri!" I raised my eyebrows, he remembered my name? "By the way, is your name really Bri?"

I laughed, "No, it's Gabriella. And Ron's name is actually Ronald."

He nodded, "Oh."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron, continuing their conversation. "What are they like?"

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." Harry said, gloomily.

"Five," said Ron. "Me and Bri are the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say we've got a lot to live up to."

"Bri and I." I chided him.

"Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out Scabbers, his rat.

"I've got new robes, though." I chimed in, "Mum couldn't for the life of her find her old robes. I've got Bill's old wand, but it works well enough for me. Its core is unicorn hair. What's yours?"

"Phoenix feather," Harry replied. My eyes widened, "Wicked! Did you know, wands with phoenix feather show the most initiative and sometimes act of their own accord? And I reckon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had the same core."

"I didn't know that about the initiative thing, but I know Voldemort had the same wand core." Harry said. He noticed that I did not flinch at the name, "You don't mind me using the name?"

I shook my head, "No, it's stupid to fear a name. Especially his. The only reason that I don't use it, is because my family dislike it." He didn't question the bitterness in my voice at the middle part. "My wand wood is Cypress. What's yours?"

"Holly. It's 11 inches."

"Wow! Holly and Phoenix feather are incredibly difficult to match. You're obviously a very gifted wizard. Mine's 11 1/2 inches." I replied, awed to be in his presence.

"Thanks." He blushed under my gaze.

I suddenly stood up, "I've got to get back to my compartment. Nice meeting you Harry! See you at school, Ronnie."

Harry was still staring at the place where I was standing, even after I left, "Nice meeting you too, Bri."


	2. Hogwarts ahoy!

When I reached the compartment, I found only Fay. "Oh, hey Bri," She told me, "The others have gone looking for Neville's toad. Except for Dean and Laura. They went off with two guys named Seamus Finnigan and Joe Yang. I came back to get a sweater. it's getting a bit cold, don't you think?"

I din't think that, so I just nodded politely, and sat down, as I had no idea of the organisation in which they went searching for Trevor. I had just started reading The Rise and The Fall of The Dark Arts, when someone knocked on the compartment door. I looked up, and saw a girl with limp brown hair and another with blonde hair. I nodded at them to come in, and they asked me if they could sit here, as their own friends were acting like 'number one pricks'. I told them that they could stay until the other occupants of the compartment came back.

The brunette introduced herself as Tracy Davis, and the blonde as Daphne Greengrass. We talked for a while, and I asked the which houses they wanted to be sorted in. Tracy replied with Ravenclaw, and Daphne echoed but said that she would also like Slytherin. I felt slightly uncomfortable after that, so I changed the topic, hoping the others would come back. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked them.

Tracy said that she had an elder brother, named Nolan, and a younger sister named Kaylee. Daphne replied that she had a younger sister named Astoria. I told them about my brothers and sister. After a while, someone came into the compartment. It was Malfoy.

"There you are, Daphne, Tracy." He drawled, not glancing at me, "What are you doing sitting in a compartment with a Weasley?" Both of them glared at him, "She's better company than you are, Draco." Daphne snapped, "You were acting like a moron."

"All of you were," Tracy added.

Malfoy sighed, "Alright, we'll try not to slur so much, okay? Just come on. I can't tolerate Pansy alone for another minute. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle are no use at all."

Both of them looked at me, and I gesture to them to go ahead. If they were friends, who was I to stop them? Both of them smiled at me, told me that it was nice to meet me, and then went back to their compartment with Malfoy.

I was so bored. I had finished the book, and was now almost deciding to play my flute. Suddenly, I decided to give my favourite brothers and their friends a visit.

I heard them say that they were with Angelina, Lee, Alicia and Meredith near the end of the train. I headed off in that direction, book tucked under my arm.

"Hey, Fred, George." I said, throwing open the compartment door, "Angie, Lee, Mer, Alicia." I nodded to them.

"Bri!" They all chorused, "Wassup, partner in crime?" Fred put his arm around me.

"I'm so bored, Freddie." I whined. "In the compartment I'm in, all of the kids are searching for Neville Longbottom's toad. Mer nodded, "Yeah, a girl named Laura came looking for it."

"So I don't have anything to do." I finished.

Lee grinned at me, "Up for pranking a few Slytherins, Bri?" I grinned, "Always!"

The twins, Lee, Mer and I planned to hang a bucket of red paint outside every Slytherin compartment, which was charmed so that anyone whom it drops on, will have to keep saying, Go, Go Gryffindor! and have red and gold on their cheeks. Mer charmed the paint, while I made sure that the buckets' mouths were thin, so that the Slytherins' heads could get stuck in them. Then Fred and George went and hung the buckets so that as soon as the door of a compartment was opened, the bucket would fall.

We screamed with laughter when Flint, Higgs, Malfoy, Vanity, Avery, Rosier, Goyle, Zabini and Nott came running toward us, with red and gold lions on their cheeks, screaming Go, Go Gryffindor! and roaring at times too.

"You did a super job, Mer," Angelina wiped her tears from laughing, "I doubt Flint will ever show up against Gryffindors for quidditch!"

"Bri!" Hermione came in the compartment, "We've been looking everywhere for you! We're going to reach Hogwarts in half an hour, do you want to come play Gobstones till then?" 

I grinned, "Sure, Hermione! Bye guys," I waved to the third years, and went back to our compartment. On the way, we passed Ron's. People were running here and there, laughing at the Slytherins, or saying hi to friends, or rushing to change their robes.

Hermione pulled me into Harry and Ron's compartment, and I stared at the mess they had in there. "What has been going on?" Hermione asked.

Ron picked up Scabbers, "I think he's been knocked out," He said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No -- I don't believe it -- he's gone back to sleep-" I snorted. That rat had the talent of sleeping anywhere.

"You've met Malfoy before?" He turned to Harry.

"You ran into Malfoy just now?" I asked interestedly.

Harry shook his head, "A while back, considering that he's now screaming Go, go Gryffindor!" He smiled at me.

Harry then turned to Ron and explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"Ron!" I chided, "That's impolite."

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione said.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right -- we only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, did you know that?"

"I told him the exact same thing on the station." I muttered. Harry smiled.

"Come on, Bri." Hermione pulled me to our compartment. "How can you be the sister of such an insensitive, ill-mannered boy?"

I stiffened and glared at her, "Whether he's that or not, he's still my twin. I'd appreciate if you don't be rude about him." She quickly apologized, and I joined Fay, Neville and Laura with Exploding Snap, and Hermione played Gobstones with a girl named Olivia, called Liv, who met them when they were searching for Trevor, Neville's toad.

"So, did you get Trevor?" I asked him, looking up from my cards.

"No." He said, looking upset, "But I'll probably find him after we get off." I nodded, and concentrated on the game.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." All of us looked at each other, slightly pale.

I inhaled and said, "Come on, let's go." I took my small backpack, and left the trunk in the luggage compartment. The train slowed to a stop, and I shivered as I got down on to a tiny, dark platform.

I took out the sweater from my backpack, and put it on. Hermione cast a warming charm on all of us, and we all smiled at our gratefully.

There was a large man calling out for first years. I gaped at him, he was so big! We followed him on a narrow, dark path who-ich he was lighting with his lamp. Neville was sniffing a bit.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

I smiled, eyes widening. Mum and Dad had told me that Hogwarts was very beautiful but this? I had never expected it. This gorgeous and majestic castle was going to be my home for seven years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

I caught up with Harry and Ron, followed by Neville, and we got on to the same boat. "Hey, Harry, you know him?" I asked Harry, pointing at the giant man, as I had seen him greeting Harry.

He nodded, "Yeah. He was the one who came to pick me up from the Dursleys."

I nodded and asked, "What's his name?" He told me that his name was Rubeus Hagrid.

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

"Oh god, Fay!" I yelled, seeing that she had not ducked. "There's ivy! Duck!" She did it just in time, but some of it still got stuck in her hair. She grinned thankfully at me, and I smiled back.

We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. I saw a giant tentacle come out, as if waving hi.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling


	3. The Sorting. . . And um, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak?

The door swung open, and a stern faced witch stood there, peering at us. She wore emerald green robes, and I decided not to cross her. Through my mum's description, I recognized her as Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide open, and I saw the entrance hall. It was huge. There was a magnificent marble staircase, and flaming torches, which made it seem like we were in the medieval era. 

I could hear voices, and I was pretty sure the twins had left fireworks, because there was some banging from a doorway to the right. We were shown to an empty chamber nearby and we crowded in, staying together due to excitement and nerves. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as possible." Her eyes lingered on Ron's smudged nose, Neville, whose robes were fastened wrongly, and me, with my wild curls. 

I sighed, and flicked my wand, muttering a spell which mum used to tame my hair. It did so immediately. Harry tried to flatten his wild mop as well, and I spelled it too. It became less wild, but not exactly neat.

"Well, it's better than before," Harry muttered, "Thanks, Bri." I nodded and smiled at him.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron replied, slightly nervous.

I gave a loud laugh, "You actually believed him? Bill told me it's just a hat." Before they could question me further, something happened which made us all jump.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"

I gasped. I had never seen a ghost before.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"W-we're first years. Going to be sorted." I replied, voice trembling slightly.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall continued, "and follow me."

I was behind Harry, and in front of Ron, and we walked in the set of double doors into the Great Hall.

My eyes raked the Great Hall, bottom to top. The rest of the students were sitting at the four tables which were laid with golden cutlery and plates. I waved at the Gryffindor third years and Fred grinned at me mouthing that if I was not in Gryffindor, I would be disowned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

And the ceiling, oh, the ceiling! It was enchanting. Stars shone, and a shooting star fell, and I wished that I would be in Gryffindor, even if I knew that the ceiling was only bewitched to look like that.

Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." 

Professor McGonagall placed a a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

After a few moments, the hat started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause, and I did too, along with them. It bowed to all four tables, and then became still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." I laughed again, I still couldn't believe Ron fell for that.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl came forward, and after a moment, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The yellow and black table burst into applause, and the Fat Friar waved at her.

"Bones, Susan!" Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff as well, and sat next to Hannah. 

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled, and Terry went to sit at the blue and bronze table, where many people shook hands with him.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Fred and George were catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. I pulled a face.

"Crabbe, Vincent," became a Slytherin. Of course. He WAS a goon of Malfoy after all.

"Davis, Tracy" She became a Slytherin as well. I clapped politely, like a friend.

"Dunbar, Fay" I stood up straight, crossing my fingers. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and I cheered with all the other Gryffindors.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," This was the boy who Dean went off with. After a minute, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Gregory." He too became a Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. I glared at him, and cheered for her as she went to sit with Fay. 

"Greengrass, Daphne" I looked eagerly, and was disappointed to see her sorted into Slytherin too. Yet, I clapped.

Neville too, became a Gryffindor, and I cheered for him as well. He sat opposite Hermione, after giving the hat to Morag MacDougal, when he had taken the hat with him. I laughed with others, but felt sympathetic.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

"Moon, Laura" I cheered for Laura when she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Ron and Harry looked at me weirdly. I shrugged.

"Nott, Theodore" He became a Slytherin, but I noted that he didn't seem too bad. Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin as well, but I made a note to stay out of her way when she sat next to Malfoy.

Then there were The Patil twins, Parvati and Padma, who became a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. 

I was getting bored then, but brightened when "Potter, Harry" was called. I wished him good luck, and whispers started acros the school about him. I rolled my eyes, poor guy.

I cheered louder than ever when he got sorted into Gryffindor. Poor guy looked relieved, probably because he was not sorted into Slytherin. 

"Thomas, Dean" was called, and I cheered as he was sorted into Gryffindor. I sighed later, pity my last name starts with W.

"Turpin, Lisa" was sorted into Ravenclaw, "Rivers, Olivia," who had joined us in the compartment, was sorted into Gryffindor, and finally, "Weasley, Gabriella" was called.

My legs went cold and I started sweating as I made my way to the stool. I saw Harry cross his fingers.

"Why must you kids make it so difficult for me to sort you?" It had groaned, the moment I wore it.

"Sorry, I didn't give you the job of doing this." It had chuckled.

"Hmm, a Weasley body, but not a Weasley head."

"What do you mean?"

"You in every way are a Weasley, my dear. But then again... you are different. Raw power coils in you. Shrewd, analyzing... Such ambition, such determination.... Dear Merlin, I haven't seen this since... since.."

"Since who?"

"The one whom you refuse to call by name, the Dark Lord Voldemort." I was stupefied into silence.

"And such a thirst for revenge... Such hate... I have never seen in such a young head. You're miles older than what you should be." I stayed silent.

"Definitely... Slytherin will be best. Definitely not Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw.... would do, but you can be exceptional. And.... You want Gryffindor?"

"Yes. Please, yes."

"Hmmm... While Slytherin would do you a lot of good, help you... widen your horizons... achieve your goals, loyalty and bravery dominate you. You are impulsive, reckless, foolhardy for your family and friends. I wonder...." He paused for around one and a half minute, making me grow terribly anxious.

"You are one of a kind, Bri Weasley. Never forget that, no matter what people say." After half a minute, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and I sighed in relief, before thinking a thank you and giving the hat to McGonagall.

I skipped to a seat next to Harry, opposite Percy, with Fred on the other side. Next to Percy were Hermione and Fay, who were beaming at me. Fred and George were cat calling and cheering, and even Percy seemed pleased as he congratulated me.

Ron was called. I sat nervously, and the hat suddenly called out Gryffindor. I cheered with feeling, feeling relieved. I was not going to be separated from twin. He sat opposite me, next to Percy, and Percy congratulated him too.

"Yang, Joe" was made a Hufflepuff and Dean and Seamus seemed disappointed, and so did Laura when I glanced at her at the Ravenclaw table.

At last, "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down, and everybody cheered and clapped. I did too, but then I started eating.

I could care less about what the Headmaster meant, I was more concentrated on the food.

In some ways, I suppose, I'm just like Ron.


	4. Touring and Boy Talk

I stared as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington pulled off half of his head. Other girls looked away, and the boys gasped. I could definitely see why the twins called him Nearly-Headless Nick.

Looking pleased at the stunned looks on our faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -- he's the Slytherin ghost."

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. "I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

I helped myself with some boiled potatoes and fries, and also some sandwiches. When desserts appeared, Harry and I argued over which is better, treacle tart, or chocolate eclairs. I was taking the side of chocolate eclairs, of course. I love chocolate.

Soon, the talk turned to families. I listened with interest as muggle borns and half bloods talked about theirs, and let Ron talk about ours.

Percy and Hermione were talking about lessons, and I joined in, telling Hermione that Potions is much better than Transfiguration. 

"She's mad about potions," Percy told her, "I bet she's going to become a potioneer. She likes Arithmancy too." As Hermione asked Percy about what Arithmancy was, I zoned out. I was brought back to Earth with an ow! from Harry.

"What is it?" I asked him, concerned. He shook his head, but asked me about the pale, hook nosed, greasy haired professor. I told him it was Professor Snape, who I knew from the twins' description. I told him about Snape's aspirations to become DADA teacher.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore got to his feet. I looked up interestedly, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the twins and I grinned at them, as they smirked at me. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

I was frowning. There were kids here! How could he keep something fatal in a building full of curious souls? I glanced once more at my twin brothers. I knew there was no way they would follow the instructions.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere -- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

I rolled my eyes. Prefects need not know everything.

After laughing at the school song, I followed Percy along with the other Gryffindor first years.

"Percy, is it true that the Gryffindor Common Room is guarded by a portrait called The Fat Lady, who sings horribly?" I asked him interestedly. The other first years were hanging on to every word and turned to Percy eagerly.

"Yes, Bri." All of us oohed, though I thought that it would be difficult to get in there then.

I made note of the way, though it was exceedingly difficult to remember it. I then decided to ask Fred the way to the Hufflepuff Common Room to see Cedric.

You see, my best friend is Cedric, as he lives close by. The twins' best friend is Meredith Fawcett, who helped us in the prank on the train. Ginny is friends with a girl called Luna Lovegood, though they're not too close. Personally, I think she's a very nice girl, but she's an oddball.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of us, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. I cast a Wingardium Leviosa, and the sticks floated above him. All the first years stared at me, impressed.

"Peeves," Percy whispered. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at us. We all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the sticks on Neville's head, and I cast a shield charm to protect him from them.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for Bri's quick spells." Percy smiled at me.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as we set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

Percy told us girls to go up on the right, and the boys to the staircase on the left. 

I quickly headed to my dormitory, and saw my belongings on the bed. I looked around to see which other girls were there. There was Hermione, Fay, Liv, and two girls who introduced themselves as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Parvati!" Lavender called, after we all changed into our pajamas and lay on our beds, "What do you think about the boys?"

I looked up, interested, from my diary, in which I was writing. Parvati giggled, "Harry is pretty cute. And my older cousin pointed out a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory to me. He's soooo handsome! What about you Lav?"

Lavender grinned, "The Weasley boys are cute. Those twins more than Ron though." Then she turned to me, "Bri! Would you introduce me to your twin brothers? And do you like any boy? Fay, Liv, Hermione?"

Fay looked at her, "Joe Yang is nice. I talked to him a bit too. Other than him, Seamus Finnigan is handsome, but he is a bit..."

"Basically, he makes everything explode." Liv finished.

"Oh, I know right, his Irish accent is so cute!" Parvati squealed.

I shrugged, "Sure, Lavender, I'll introduce you. I can introduce you to Ced as well, Parvati. He's my best friend. And I'm not too interested in boys right now. But Dean Thomas IS cute."

Hermione nodded, "Yes. For now, I'm focusing on my studies. But I do think some boys are nice."

All of us turned to Liv, and she nervously smiled before saying, "No boy has caught my eye yet."

After that, we chatted about some meaningless things, before crashing into bed.


	5. First week Classes + Hagrid's bonus class i.e. The Best one

I woke up early in the morning, when sunlight streamed into the room. I yawned, and looked around. All the other girls were still sleeping, except for Fay. She was in the bathroom, putting on her robes. 

I took my own robes out, and changed into them after a quick shower. I brushed back my curly red hair, but did not put the spell on it, so it was as wild as ever. Then, taking my sketch book with me, I tried to find my way to the Great Hall.

I got lost pretty quickly, and ended up near the basement, next to a door which wouldn't open. I had already encountered Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, when I had tried to enter a door, which was apparently forbidden to enter for first years. "Ced!" I cried, seeing my best friend. I ran up to him, and he turned.

He smiled widely, "Bri! I suppose you're lost while finding your way to the Great Hall?" He laughed when I nodded, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends. Then we'll head to the Great Hall." I grinned, it was good to be at Hogwarts with him. I had missed him sorely when he had left three years back.

After seeing his friends, we headed to the Great Hall. I became good friends with Amanda Hopkirk, a girl whose mother works in the Ministry.

I waved Goodbye to him, and sat at the Gryffindor table, in front of Fay and Liv. Professor McGonagall came to give us our schedules, and when she saw my sketch she said, "You are very talented Miss Weasley." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. My brothers had told me about the Professor's strict nature.

That week was quite interesting. I managed to find my way around Hogwarts with Percy's and Cedric's help. On Wednesday, I managed to navigate all my classes and the Great Hall, without getting lost even once. I ate lunch with the Hufflepuffs at their table. Nobody bothered me about it now, although I was teased about it on the first and second day, Seamus Finnigan saying that I was not a true lion, and should have been a stupid badger instead. Needless to say, the poor guy was now stumbling around with pink hair, a banner saying, I AM A BADGER AND HUFFLEPUFF IS THE BEST HOUSE, and stinking like a swamp, courtesy of my brothers.

Astronomy was interesting. I had always liked looking at the stars, but it was definitely more difficult than that. Plus, it was difficult for me to do without remembering.. Because Hunter and I used to do this literally all the time. Especially Orion. I can never look at that constellation without feeling like crying. That was easily the third most tiring class for me, History of Magic being first, and Herbology second.

Thrice a week, we had to go to Greenhouse One, and deal with the plants there. I got abysmal grades for practicals, as I disliked plants intensely, and only my essay grades and dealing with ingredients helped me.

History of Magic was THE most boring class in the world. It was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns, and he had such a monotone voice that even Hermione, who was the most studious person in the class, had to exercise tremendous power not to fall asleep. I made the decision in the first class itself to learn the spell how to get quills to write on their own, for self-writing quills are expensive.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. I was pretty decent at Charms, managing an E, or sometimes an O.

Professor McGonagall was cool. She was strict, yet kind, as the twins had told me. She told us the minute we entered the classroom "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. I was disappointed that she only nodded at me, when my match went silver. I promised myself that I would practice Transfiguration.

I had been looking forward for Defense Against The Dark Arts, as had everyone, but was in for a disappointment. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told us, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but we didn't believe this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, we had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

On Friday morning, I sat with my twin and Harry for breakfast, instead of with the girls.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them -- we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving us a huge pile of homework the day before.

"I'm so excited for Potions!" I squealed excitedly, "I hope we learn loads of things this year. I don't think I'll be able to bear it if we do only theory."

"Bri's mental about potions," Ron told a confused-looking Harry, "For all her birthday and Christmas presents we only get her Potions books and ingredients, and cauldrons, and Arithmancy books."

Then the mail arrived, and Harry borrowed a quill from me to tell Hagrid that he, Ron and I would be visiting him later for tea. Errol came to give me a letter from mum. I scanned through it, it basically congratulated us for becoming Gryffindors, and asked us how the lessons were going. I told Ron this, and he said that we would send a reply later through a School Owl.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and like Professor Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new -- celebrity."

Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind their hands. Professor Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. I kept my head down to not let the Professor see my eager expression. I had a feeling he was not one to cross.

"Potter!" said Professor Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked stumped, and then at me, and I grimaced. I did know the answer, but really, unless you were a studies or Potions fanatic, why would you know this? Hermione's hand shot into the air, but I kept mine down. I did not want to cross Professor Snape.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut -- fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. 

Professor Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus' eye, and Seamus winked.

Professor Snape, however, was not pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione.

At this, I was pissed, "Excuse me, Professor." I said, politely as I could, with eyes narrowed, "Would you kindly stop picking on Harry, and try someone who actually knows the answers? I doubt that even you would know all this in your first Potions lesson."

His eyes flashed with cold anger, and something like........ I dunno, like he was remembering something wistfully? "Well then, Miss Weasley." he said, calmly, "Why don't you answer those questions? And, as a matter of fact, I did know these answers in my first lesson."

I stood up straight, and said, " Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Professor Snape nodded, not looking pleased. "Copy this down, all of you." And there was a flurry as people reached for quills and parchment, "And two points will be taken off Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Weasley, Potter." My mood dropped, I had already lost points in the first week? Then he muttered, "Take five points for standing up for a friend." I don't think anyone else heard him, but I did, and I stared at him in disbelief, why would he give points to a Gryffindor? He noticed me, and nodded curtly, with something in his eyes. Respect.

"Thanks." Harry said, smiling, relieved at me. I smiled back.

We were then put into pairs to mix up a cure for boils. I was impatient, I could do this in my sleep! He criticized everyone except Malfoy and me. When he saw my potion and ingredients, he simply moved on, and started praising Malfoy. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. 

Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You -- Potter -- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair, that I once again stood up and said, "Professor, if he had been watching Neville's potion instead of his own, his own one would have exploded like Neville's did. So how is it Harry's fault?"

He looked at me, cheek muscle twitching, "Another point from Gryffindor." I was absolutely and totally confused, but decided to complete my potion.

"Here Professor," I said, "I've finished my potion." He looked surprised, and bent down to look at it.

He inhaled sharply, "This is the most perfect Cure of Boils I have ever seen a first year make." I blushed under his gaze. Then he turned around and dismissed all of us. I grabbed my book bag and headed out.

Harry, Ron and I headed to Hagrid's at five to three. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked we heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang -- back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Then he turned to me and I petted him, reluctantly because I immensely dislike all animals.

"This is Ron, and his sister Bri," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. "Other Weasleys, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at our freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

I grinned, "Yeah, Fred and George love testing their inventions in the forest. But they told me that this year, you're a lot more aggressive in keeping them out."

Hagrid nodded importantly, "Yes. Dumbledore's orders that no one should be allowed there this year. Me responsibility to keep them out."

"Anything special there this year?" Ron asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yeh don't want to know," He said grimly.

I secretly cast a spell on the rock-hard rock cakes and made them softer, enjoying seeing Ron and Harry's expressions when they saw I wasn't pretending to like the cakes.

We told him about our classes and Harry's face was worth seeing when Fang drooled all over his robes.

We were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her -- Fitch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Professor Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" I furrowed my eyebrows as Hagrid didn't quite meet Harry's eyes while saying that. Wonder why.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot -- great with animals."

I wasn't interested in hearing about the dragons, so instead, I peered over Harry's shoulder to see the newspaper cutting he was holding.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

My eyes widened. The vault had been emptied? But if it had been full of stuff, which obviously it was if Dark Wizards were interested in it, then the owner must've known that someone was going to steal it! Then they should interview the owner,

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake.

I looked at Harry's face and realized that he must know something, for his eyebrows were furrowed, as if thinking about something.

"Harry?" I asked him, and he looked up, "What are you thinking about?"

He frowned, "Hagrid had taken a package out of a vault which was empty. I suppose that was emptying. I'm wondering if that's the vault on which the robbery was attempted." He paused, "And also, Hagrid seems to know something about why Snape hates me because-"

"He didn't exactly meet your eyes when you asked why." I finished, and he looked surprised, "I noticed."

I furrowed my own eyebrows. Professor Snape had been exceptionally kind to me. Sure, Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore would have perhaps given me points for standing up for my friend, but Professor Snape? Nah, he was more likely to deduct points for that. I would have to ask Mum about it.

With a start I realized that the tea with Hagrid had been more informative and thought-prompting than any other lesson I had had until now.


	6. Finally Flying Class!

I skipped around the common room, looking for Harry and Ron, to tell them about the flying lessons. 

"Ron! Harry!" I called to them, seeing them come down the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory, "Notice has been put up for flying lessons!"

Ron immediately rushed towards me, and Harry followed at a slower pace. We went to the notice board and I pointed out the notice to them. Both of them looked happy for a moment, and then let out a groan. I grinned ruefully, knowing what that was about. Flying lessons were with the Slytherins on Thursday.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Malfoy certainly talked about flying, and complained about the fact that first years didn't get to be on the house quidditch team a million times a day. But then again, Seamus, Liv, Fay, Ron and I talked about flying just as much.

The next day, Wednesday, I woke up early and after dressing, headed to the Gryffindor table. Most of the first years were already there, and I slipped into a seat between Fay and Harry. I was pleased, because I knew that usually the girls and boys wouldn't sit together.

Mail came, as I was eating, and I got an owl with the Daily Prophet, the Witch Weekly and Quidditch Magazine.

"Ooh, the Witch Weekly of the week has come?" Parvati asked, eyes wide, "Lend it to me, will you, Bri."

"Sure," I said, opening the Quidditch Magazine, "Take it now itself if you want." Lavender squealed and she took it, and both she and Parvati were soon engrossed in it.

"Anything interesting in there?" Ron asked, nodding towards the magazine in my hand. Seamus also looked up.

I made a face, "England's defeated by Wales 220-30. Oh my god," Ron's and Seamus' faces were incredulous, "Fernsby had been hit by a bludger so badly that he had to be taken to St. Mungo's."

Liv looked up from her porridge, "Fernsby? England's seeker? How? Isn't he supposed to be really good?"

Fay, who was looking over my shoulder at the magazine replied, "Fell for a Wronksi Feint." All of us quidditch fans groaned, "I know right? What sort of seeker falls for a Wronksi Feint so badly that he's hit by a bludger?"

"Lynch." I stated and all of us groaned again. Lynch was Ireland's seeker and he was pretty bad.

"Bet even Neville can play better than him," Seamus said.

"Hey!" Neville said, annoyed, yet smiling, and all of us, except for Lavender, Parvati, Harry and Hermione, burst into laughter.

***

On Thursday, I woke up feeling very excited. I threw on my robes, and headed for breakfast. Neville was extremely nervous, as was Hermione, probably because this was the one thing she couldn't learn from books.

Her tirade of tips from Quidditch Through The Ages bored all of us, and as I finally begged her to stop, she did, a small scowl on her face.

"How d'you think we'll do Bri?" Ron asked me, and then turned to the others, as Mrs. Longbottom's barn owl came in to give Neville a package, "She's eerily good at predicting things."

The minute I thought about this, my mind went mushy, and I gasped as my throat felt choked. A scene popped into my head, as my eyes turned a greenish shade, and I said, "Harry- he'll be the best in class. Something good will happen to him today. Ron, Fay and I-we'll be decent. Good even. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Liv and Lavender will manage, but we won't really do much today in class. Hermione and Neville will be pretty bad at it. Nev- something bad's going to happen to him."

I coughed, and inhaled deeply, eyes turning to my normal shade. Everyone was staring at me, and I smiled weakly. Hermione was looking affronted. 

"What the hell was that?" Seamus was the one to break the silence, eyes wide, "What happened, Bri?"

I shrugged, and Ron answered for me, "She's always been able to predict well. B-But you've never choked up or spoken like that before, Bri." He turned to me worriedly, "You alright, Bri?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling normal once again, as energy and air reentered my body, "Perfect, Ronnie." Everyone smiled, and Dean turned to Liv, "What's say that she predicted wrong?"

Liv thought about it for a moment, "Nah, I don't think so." She decided, "She told me I'd get an 8/10 on our first homework, and I did."

Everyone turned to me, and started babbling immediately.

"Why does Snape hate me so much?"

"What will I get on McGonagall's homework?"

"Will I get onto the Quidditch team next year?"

"Which team will win the league this year? The Chudley Cannons?" 

All of us quidditch fans chuckled at the last one, "Sorry, Ron." I turned to him, because he was the one who asked that, "I'm sure any person in the world who follows Quidditch will be able to tell you that the Cannons have no chance of winning the league."

Ron pouted, and everyone burst into laughter.

The conversation about the league which followed was broken by Neville opening his package. He showed us a white ball, with smoke inside it.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things -- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red -- oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..." I trailed off.

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

"Give it back to him, Malfoy," I snarled at the blonde, as Harry and Ron jumped up.

"And why would I do that, Weasley?" He asked me easily, smirking.

I gave a short laugh, "Your father will be very pleased to hear that you're stealing from blood-traitors, Malfoy." He grumbled, but handed it back to Neville, shooting me a wink on his way back to his table. I was confused, but I shrugged it off as Neville thanked me.

"No problem, Nev." I told him, and he smiled. 

In the afternoon, we all left for the courtyard. I was hopping in excitement, and Malfoy as well as my friends looked at me in amusement.

"What?" I said defensively, "I like flying."

"Oh, we know that, with the way you're acting," Dean said nodding seriously, and we let out short laughs.

I went and stood by one of the twenty brooms, and our flying instructor, Madame Hooch, arrived. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." She smiled at me because I had already done that.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's and Ron's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Malfoy's had jumped at once as well. Mine jumped too, but fell down again before I could get it, because it rose too low.

After three tries, the broom finally got into my hand, and I smiled, happy. Most of the class was still having trouble along with some Slytherins.

Madame Hooch then showed us the correct technique to grip a broom, and smiled at me and praised me, as my grip was perfect. I felt happy when she told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years. I mean, finally, he must've realized he's NOT perfect at everything just because he's rich and a Malfoy.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two --" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -- twelve feet -- twenty feet. he looked down, pale.

I yelled, "Neville don't look down!" But it was too late. Terrified, he fell to the ground, and on instinct I yelled, "Arresto Momentum!" It didn't work as well as it should have, because I did it without a wand, but it DID slow his fall, and with a crack, he landed on the ground only with a broken wrist. Parvati, Liv, Dean and I ran to him, and I told Madame Hooch that he had a broken wrist. She nodded, pale, and then turned to me.

"Miss Weasley, twenty points to Gryffindor for quick reaction and help to a fellow classmate. Come with me, we will take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, and then meet Professor McGonagall." I nodded, puzzled.

I frowned as I followed her. What sort of a place is this? I mean, this is the first time many kids are touching a broom. Of course there will be accidents. Neville could have gotten very badly injured. Why weren't there any precautions and measures taken, like putting up a ward which prevents kids from falling down.

After giving Neville to Madame Pomfrey, the school healer, and me reassuring him it was fine, he didn't need to thank me, we went to Professor McGonagall. Madame Hooch told her what happened, and Professor studied me for a while. She then instructed Madame Hooch to go to the Hospital Wing and wait for Neville.

"So-" But she was cut off by me gasping. She looked sharply and questioningly at me, and I pointed with a shaky hand at the window, through which I could see Harry, who was chasing Malfoy on his broom.

"It's Harry's first time on a broom, Professor. He could get hurt!" I breathed worriedly.

Professor looked incredulously at me, "Is it his first time on a broom? How is he so good, then?" She started towards the courtyard with me following quickly.

We reached just in time to see him fall on the grass, and Malfoy fall through the air. I cast a Wingardium Leviosa on Malfoy, setting him gently on the ground.

"HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY!" McGonagall fumed, "Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" She was breathing heavily. She turned to Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, I shall be informing Professor Snape about this. If Miss Weasley hadn't cast the levitation spell, you could have been badly hurt indeed." She turned to me, "Twenty points to Gryffindor Miss Weasley, for saving a classmate even if you are not on good terms with him." I blushed at the last part, and she gave a small smile. Then she turned to Harry while Malfoy looked at me curiously.

" -- how dare you -- might have broken your neck --" She seemed speechless.

Parvati started, "It wasn't his fault Professor-"

"Be quiet Miss Patil." McGonagall cut in.

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me. You too, Miss Weasley."

I felt guilt sweep through me, as McGonagall swept across the corridors, leaving Harry and I to jog behind her. "I'm so sorry, Harry." I whispered to him, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I just didn't want you hurt-" Harry didn't look at me, and I sighed sadly. I was puzzled, because we weren't heading in the direction of her office. My heart went down to my boots, as I thought we were going to Professor Dumbledore. But we stopped in front of the Charms classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Professor McGonagall said, poking her head in. I was confused, Wood? Oliver Wood? Fred, Percy and George's friend, the Gryffindor quidditch captain?

"Follow me, you three," said Professor McGonagall, and we marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"Hey Bri," He greeted me, and I smiled at him, fear gone. "Hey Oli." I said, nudging him, "This is Harry Potter." 

But before he could answer, "In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. "Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood -- I've found you a Seeker."

Oliver's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

I was so happy I couldn't breathe. Harry wasn't being expelled, he was going to be on the Quidditch team! I couldn't stop the huge grin on my face.

"Y-Yes." Harry answered, he looked confused. Poor guy.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Oliver. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." I was offended. My brother could have easily done it! Professor chuckled at my expression.

Oliver was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Oliver's captain of the Gryffindor team," I explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light -- speedy -- we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor -- a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks...." Professor McGonagall trailed off.

"But what's Bri here for, Professor?" Oliver asked.

"I need to talk to Miss Weasley privately." She answered, and Oliver looked disappointed that I was not recommended for the team. Professor McGonagall, seeing this expression asked him, "What is it, Wood?"

"Well, Professor, I was thinking you would recommend her as well." He said.

Professor shook her head, "I didn't see her play, Wood. She should try out next year then." She smiled at me, and then peered over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Even though I knew Harry was upset with me, "Told you something good would happen to you today." I whispered to him, smiling.


	7. Professor McGonagall - a lecturer and a midnight run

"Professor?" I asked, cautiously, after we reached her office.

"Have a biscuit, Miss Weasley." She said, gesturing to a bowl of chocolate cookies. I gaped at her.

"What?"

"Have a biscuit. I want to know some things, but before that, please be comfortable." She looked slightly worried, and I wondered why.

"Um, okay." I took a biscuit, and once I finished it, I took two more, because they were delicious. Professor McGonagall chuckled.

Then she became serious. "Miss Weasley, you are aware that you did wandless magic, in helping Potter and Malfoy?" When I nodded, she continued, "Wandless magic is not common, but is EXTREMELY rare among the underage, much less an eleven year old. The last one to have wandless magic at your age, I believe, was Sirius Black." Her voice shook a bit when she said that name.

"Sirius Black? The mass murderer?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes." Was it my imagination, or were there tears in her eyes? "But even Mr. Black could do it at the age of thirteen only."

"Okay. But what's wrong with me having it right now?" I asked, confused.

"Miss Weasley, you do not realize the difficulty of being unique. You will be one of the only underage people who can perform wandless magic. The trace will not work on you if you choose to use this. The Ministry will want to observe your magic core, to see if there is any difference, and this my lead to you living in St. Mungo's for sometime. They may not allow you to go home for the holidays, if your magic cannot be controlled by the trace." She said, looking tired.

"Oh." I breathed.

"Yes." She replied, sharply, "You must never use this ability again, Miss Weasley. Do you understand me?"

I hesitated for a moment, not use such a useful talent? But then again, I did NOT want to spend my summer at a hospital with machines sticking out of my brain, without my brothers and sister. 

I sighed, "Yes Professor." She looked less severe, before sending me off.

I sat beside Harry and Ron where they were eating dinner, "What's none of Mione's business?" I asked, grabbing a sausage, and baked potatoes. I frowned at the lack of options. I would have to ask Ced to ask the house elves to give Gryffindor table vegetarian food, because I'm vegetarian.

"The fact that Harry's agreed to a midnight duel with Malfoy, and I'm his second." Ron looked unsure, at me, "You're not going to start yelling at us, are you?"

"Merlin, no." I laughed, "What do you think I am? I've been pranking you for years, with Fred and George, Ronnie. You think I'm going to go off in steam for a simple midnight duel?"

Both of them looked relieved, and Harry looked at me admiringly. "But can I come with you?" I asked them, pleadingly. "I mean- I want to be there for the duel, even if this is Malfoy's ploy, I need to make sure you guys don't get into trouble."

"Of course." Both of them chorused, "You're our best friend. We want you there." Harry added.

I smiled, "Thanks, Ron, Harry."

At night, I pulled on my night gown on top of my day clothes, so that it would be easier to dress. At half past eleven, I took my wand, removed the night gown, and put my hair in a ponytail.

I noticed with a groan that Hermione's bed was empty, and ran down the spiral staircase to see Harry and Ron arguing with Hermione.

"Guys!" I said, walking up to them. They stopped, and looked at me, one with incredulity, and the other two with pleased and thankful expressions.

"Bri!" All three of them chorused. Hermione spoke first, "You're going with them? I can't believe you! Do you know how many points you'll lose if you get caught?"

"Look, 'mione, if Malfoy is duelling Harry, I need to be there to see the duel, and make sure it doesn't get out of hand. And if he doesn't come, which I'm almost certain he of, someone needs to be there to get these two back safely. I've sneaked out for years at home, I know how to hide." I added the last part after seeing Hermione's raised eyebrow.

"I almost told Percy," She snapped at us, "He'd put a stop to this." 

I really couldn't believe she could be so interfering

"Come on," I snapped at Harry and Ron, and he started to follow me out of the portrait. 

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at us . "Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away." Ron told her firmly, and she sniffed angrily.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so --"

But what we were, we didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

I nodded, "Malfoy's going to think you chickened out. If he's even there-"

Harry and Ron gave me exasperated looks, "Stop that," Ron snapped, "He's the one who challenged us, course he'll be there."

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, he's a coward and-" I stopped, seeing Hermione. A sneer curled itself on my face, "Look who's here."

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not." I snapped.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve --" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" I said sharply. "I heard something." All of us looked around fearfully.

"Is it Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked.

"Course not." I told him, feeling snappy, as I needed my sleep, "It's not a hissing or meowing."

I was right, it wasn't. It was Neville.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." He told us, thankfully.

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Harry said, looking around for effect.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"Fine," said Neville, showing his arm. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later --" I said, gesturing at Ron to follow me, which he started doing, along with Harry, but "Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville."If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." Hermione opened her mouth (probably to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies) but Harry hissed at her to be quiet, following me.

I led the way to the trophy room, which Cedric had shown me on the first day. Malfoy wasn't there, neither were Crabbe and Goyle. Harry took out his wand, and the minutes ticked by.

"I told you he wasn't going to show up-" I hissed at them, and they were about to argue, but we heard Filch's oily voice.

"Sniff around, my sweet. They may be lurking in a corner." Harry and the others looked at me in horror, and I waved at them to start running when I said so. They nodded, and when I heard Filch's voice, "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding," (of course we were, what else would we do?) in the other side of the room, I hissed at them to run silently.

We glided across and started running towards the common room. I led them through a tapestry secret passage which Fred had shown me, and slightly breathless, I ran towards the wall of the Charms Classroom, leaning on it. The others were all panting heavily.

"Blood hell, Bri." Ron panted, "How fast can you even run?"

I shrugged, "You know I run everyday, Ron." 

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I -- told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I -- told -- you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you, Bri was right -- Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off." 

I scowled at both of them and exclaimed, "Now is so not the time Hermione! Let's concentrate on getting back to the common room." They quickly nodded, and Harry led us a few paces, when suddenly, Peeves the Poltergeist swooshed out from a classroom. He gave a squeal of delight when he spotted Harry.

"Shut up, Peeves -- please -- you'll get us thrown out." Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Harry pleaded. I pushed him aside, and stood up in front, raising an eyebrow at Peeves. 

"Hey Peeves," I told him.

"Oooo- it's ickle Bri, hello young marauder. Messrs. Fred and George's baby sister, aren't you?" He cackled. Any other time, I would have hexed him for calling me Fred and George's 'baby' sister, but now, I grinned.

"Yup. Think how ashamed they would be if you stopped us from doing no good." I said manipulatively. That was the reason Mum thought Fred, George, Ginny and I may have been in Slytherin. We were pretty cunning and manipulative.

"Hmmmm..." He said

"Come on Peeves, don't give us away," I pleaded.

"Alright then." he relented, "Get going." I grinned and let Harry lead the way. But soon, we heard Filch behind us. "Run!" I whisper-shouted. After a few paces, Harry banged straight into the door. I giggled, and tried the door. It was locked. 

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as he, Harry and Neville pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" We could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled, snatching Harry's wand, "Remember that spell, Bri? We practiced it yesterday." I suddenly remembered the unlocking charm which we had done, and spoke with Hermione, "Alohomora." The door opened. We got in, and pressed our ears trying to listen to what was going on outside. It seemed like Filch had reached Peeves. Everyone looked at me. I winked at them, "Peeves won't give us away."

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And we heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay -- get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Neville whimpered, and I immediately turned around, wand in hand, and gaped. For standing there was a huge three-headed dog. While turning around to follow the others, who immediately ran, I tripped on a handle, and realized that the dog was standing on a trap-door. 

Harry pulled me out when I groaned in pain, because my ankle was sprained. "Colloportus," I moaned, flicking my wand, and the door locked it self. Then, collapsing into Harry's arms, my eyes rolled into my head, and I fainted.


	8. I'm. . . .  What?

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up, and looked around, puzzled, at the unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were white, and there were many beds, but all of them were plain and white. This wasn't my dorm, and it definitely wasn't my room in the burrow. I paused for a moment in my thoughts, what was the last thing I remembered?

Well... Let's start with the basics? My name is Gabriella Adrianna Weasley, and I'm the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. I am eleven years old. I was sorted into Gryffindor house of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am a witch. My best friends are Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasley my twin, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Fay Dunbar, Liv Rivers, Hannah Abbott, Laura Moon, Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstein. All of them were in Gryffindor with me except Cedric, Hannah, Laura, Padma and Anthony, who were in Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw.

The last thing I remembered was seeing that large three-headed dog after Malfoy deceived us about coming for a duel, in the trophy room. I remember locking the door so that the dog couldn't follow us, and falling in Harry's arms. My cheeks tinted pink as I recalled this.

"Miss Weasley!" A nurse came over, wearing a white apron. Cedric had told me that the nurse's name was Madame Pomfrey. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

I sat up slowly, "Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, and she nodded. "What's going on? Where am I? How long have I been here? What about my lessons?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled, relieved. "You remember everything then?" When I nodded, she clapped happily. "You've been here, that is, in the hospital wing, for two days. You fainted in the Gryffindor common room, according to Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and your brother brought you here. Your homework-" She gestured to a large pile of parchment on my bedside table which I gaped at "-has been brought by Miss Granger. She, all of the Weasleys, all of your fellow Gryffindor first years, Mr. Goldstein, Miss Abbott, Miss Patil, Miss Moon and Mr. Diggory have been extremely worried." She smiled suddenly, "I've never seen a first year with such a wide range of friends." I blushed.

Her smile faded, "Your magic levels were extremely down Miss Weasley. One more spell an it would have been exhausted." I bit my lip. "I fed you chocolate just in time."

"Is my core fine now?" I asked her anxiously.

"Yes, it is fine now." She nodded, and I nodded to myself.

"Can I see my friends? When will I be discharged?" I asked politely.

"You will be discharged today evening, after Professor Dumbledore speaks to you." I suddenly felt nervous, "Professor Dumbledore? Why?"

She frowned, "He would not tell me. But I suggest you get some rest-" Suddenly, there was a burst of chatter outside, and it was very loud. She groaned, "Your friends are here. They came everyday before lessons."

"Is she awake now?" Fred's voice asked loudly.

"Fred?" I asked, smiling happily.

"Bri!" All of them rushed towards me. I saw all of my friends whom Madame Pomfrey had mentioned, except, "Where's Cedric?" I asked, looking anxiously for my best friend. I needed him right now. George poked his head out of the room, "Oy, Diggory! Hurry up, she's awake!"

"What?!" I heard Ced's voice, which seemed astonished. He rushed in, "Bri!" He ran over and hugged me, and I hugged him back, inhaling his scent. "Ced," I breathed, as he let go, and looked me up and down. "Don't you dare do this to me again," He scolded, running a hand through his hair, "Your brothers and I were so worried."  
I cracked a grin, "Sorry, Ced. Can't promise that, though."

My other friends ran up to me, "Hey guys," I grinned again.

"You idiot," Hermione said, blinking fast, her eyes glassy, "You have no idea how horrible it felt when you just collapsed in front of us." Ron nodded too, and he hugged me, which I gladly returned. A warm feeling went through both of us when we touched us. Magical twins.

After some chatting, they left, Hermione promising to get my homework and notes for me, which she had been using my self-writing quill for.

I sat doing homework throughout the day, sometimes reading some stories. Madame Pomfrey refused to let me write anything, so when Fred came to visit me later, I asked him to bring my other self-writing quill, which he did. I finished almost all the essays set in those two days, and went through all the notes Hermione had brought.

In the evening, Professor Dumbledore came to visit.

"Miss Weasley," He said, taking a Exploding Bon-Bon, which was on my bedside table. He nodded at me. "Professor Dumbledore," I said cautiously, wondering why he was talking to me. I didn't exactly trust him, even though my family admired and trusted him fully. I base my opinions on my own observations, though I do take in a bit of account on other people's opinion. I don't really trust easily, especially since that day. I shuddered. Another quality which probably made the hat think to put me in Slytherin.

"You must be wondering why I am talking to you," He said, opening the packet.

"Yes sir." I said respectfully, watching him carefully. He seemed harmless, but that could, of course, change in a moment. He's known to be the wisest and most powerful wizard currently, and he defeated Grindelwald.

"Professor McGonagall told me you can use wandless magic." He said, humming something.

"Yes sir," I said in a monotone voice, getting bored. He did not seem to notice, muttering something under his breath, studying me over his glasses.

"I assume, Miss Weasley, from the excellent reports I have got of you from all teachers, that you are aware of what an indower is." I furrowed my eyebrows, what had that got to do with me? When I nodded, he continued, "It is my observation, that you are an indower."

I gaped at him, and he pursed his lips. An indower is something pretty rare. The last one was Lord Voldemort, and before him, Dumbledore himself. These were only the major ones, though a few minor ones popped up now and then, and were registered when they discovered their abilities, which included extended spells, emotional and wandless magic, intense and powerful spells, and good memory. 

"An indower?" I frowned at him, "Wow."

He nodded, and stared at me, and I felt like his eyes were peering into my very soul. "You must not talk to anyone about this ability." He said softly, and I bit my lip. Not share this with Fred, Cedric and George? And Ron and Ginny too...

"You must not," He pressed, "This ability is extremely dangerous and-"

I frowned, "How is it dangerous?" In all I had read about indowers, which was a lot, because I found the concept interesting, I had never found any book talking about the abilities as anything but a boon.

"Think, Miss Weasley," He said softly, "In all indowers, what is common?" I looked at him, puzzled, and he sighed. "Every single one of them has died young."

I realized the terrible truth. I had read two biographies of indowers, and both of them had died at the age of twenty something. Like James Potter. Sirius Black was not yet dead, but he was the right hand man of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and was in Azkaban. Most people didn't survive that, and he had a life sentence. Merlin had died at forty-something. (A/N I realize this cannot be true, but this is fanfiction) 

"But what about you, Professor?" I asked, tears creeping in my eyes. "And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? You are pretty old."

He chuckled, though his eyes and face were weary, "Voldemort has employed several despicable and evil ways to remain alive forever, most of which, little is known." He paused, "As for me, I own a phoenix. I am a phoenix soul." I tilted my head, confused. So?

"People who are familiars with phoenixes," He continued, "Are reputed to live long lives." I gasped in realization, Professor Dumbledore owned a phoenix. But then, I had gone to Magical Menagerie, and I had no familiars.

I looked away from him. "So it's true," I mumbled bitterly, "As long as thy song shall spread, till then thy true shall live." I quoted from Beedle the Bard's famous The Fire Bird. Professor Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"Does-Does that mean I am going to die young?" I asked him desperately, tears clouding my vision. No, no, this must be a dream.

His sorrow filled eyes gave me the answer.


	9. A Birthday and Quidditch Training (with Oliver, but it sounds grander if I say it like this)

"Happy birthday, Mione!" All the girls in our year sang, as Hermione got up on the morning of 19th September. We had decorated our crammed dorm with streamers and balloons, and a pile of presents was neatly arranged at the foot of her bed. The house elves had delivered them along with a cake, as promised. None of the girls except me were really good friends with Hermione, but we were friendly, innocent eleven year old girls. I wish that mentality could have lasted.

"Guys!" She gasped, tears pricking her eyes. Others looked confused, but I understood. Hermione had told me she only had one or two good friends in her muggle school, and otherwise she was lonely, being an only child. I could never truly relate though, having seven siblings. 

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Eloise Midgen, a girl from the next dorm asked kindly, looking worried.

"It's nothing," Hermione said, sitting up straight and pushing her blankets off her. "It's just that- well, nobody has ever done this before for me except for my parents."

"Then this will be the BEST birthday you will ever have," Parvati declared, smiling. "Come on, Hermione. Get dressed and cut the cake."

She smiled back at all of us, and after we sang the birthday song by Celestina Warbeck (which she didn't know of, but still liked) and she cut the cake, she thanked all of us and hugged us too. After she opened her presents, we headed to breakfast. That day we sat on the other side of the table as the boys, as I didn't want them ruining Hermione's big day.

That pretty much backfired when Hedwig came into the hall with a large package. When I told the girls Hedwig was Harry's owl, they pestered me to go ask him what the package was. I sighed, and finally complied.

"Hey guys," I sat next to Harry at the table. 

"Hi Bri," They replied, still engrossed in a note. I peered at it over Harry's shoulder, and my eyes widened.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick, or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session. 

Professor M. McGonagall

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously, "I've never even touched one." I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! Bri! What was that for?"

"He doesn't want to hear that, idiot." I rolled my eyes, and turned to Harry, and smiled, "Congrats Harry! You so deserve it."

Harry grinned back, "Thanks Bri. Let's go back to the dorm and look at it."

I nodded, "Sure. But let me eat and tell the girls first." They nodded and headed towards the common room, while I went to where the girls were sitting. "Where's Hermione?" I frowned, noticing that she wasn't there.

"She went to get her books from the common room." Liv replied, and then added eagerly, "What was there in that package?"

"Bloody hell," I muttered, ignoring Eloise's disapproving look, and Liv's question, "Harry and Ron have gone up to the common room as well."

All of the girls sighed, "We'd better go and make sure Hermione doesn't get upset." Lavender said, standing up, and grabbing her bag. I shook my head, "Don't bother. I'll go." They sat down once more as I put my sandwich down and headed to the common room.

I heard Professor Flitwick's voice as I reached the portrait of Uric the Oddball. "Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

I turned the corner and saw Malfoy, Harry and Ron along with Professor Flitwick. Malfoy's face was incredulous and Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh as he replied, "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. And it was really thanks to Malfoy and Bri here that I got it." Ron was now outright laughing.

"Hello sir," I said when Professor turned to me, as I turned red. "Oh hello, Miss Weasley." He replied, and went off.

"Well, it's true," Harry chortled as we reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, and Bri hadn't told Professor McGonagall, I wouldn't be on the team. . . "

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind us. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. 

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry. 

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "It's doing us so much good. "

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. I slapped both the boys. 

"Ow!" They cried, holding their cheeks. "What was that for Bri?"

"You were being so rude!" I exclaimed. "And it's her birthday too. D'you both have any idea how it feels to have most of the boys in your year dislike you because the two most popular ones do?"

Both of them looked ashamed, and as it became nine o'clock, they ran into the common room, and I rushed to Flying lessons.

I was super excited about the lesson because we were due to start practicing specific positions' strategies. Harry was of course, seeker. Ron went for chaser and keeper. Hermione and Neville were still practicing basic flying. Fay and Parvati were beaters. Liv was keeper. I was seeker and chaser. 

At the end, Madame Hooch called me to the side, "Miss Weasley." She said, "Miss Midgen has potential, but I want you to tutor her, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Montgomery."

I nodded, "Alright, Madame Hooch."

She smiled, her yellow eyes glinting, slightly eerie, "Twenty points to Gryffindor, Miss Weasley."

And that was how I landed heading to the pitch at seven o'clock.

"Bri?" Oliver called, seeing me. "What are you here for?"

I sighed, raking a hand through my rebellious hair. "I forgot you were training Harry today, Oliver." I cursed, "I called the others for tutoring here today. All of them need more training if they want to pass their flying exams."

"Ah," Oliver looked sympathetic, "Well, I'm pretty sure we'll be done by half past eight, so-"

I shook my head. There was no way we would be able to practice then. "It's alright, I'll schedule it tomorrow."

"Wait, Bri!" He called, stopping on his way to the pitch, while I waved my fellow first years back to the castle. "You can help me train Potter." My eyes glinted excitedly.

"Really? Sure!" I said cheerfully, and followed him to the pitch where Harry was flying. Oliver chuckled at my excitement. "How's Percy?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I don't really get to spend much time with him these days."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon Oliver, I'm a first year, I spend even lesser time with him than you do." I paused, "Actually, he shows me around the passages and all everyday, I definitely see him a lot. He's doing well, though he's super worried about his OWLs." I rolled my eyes. "It's only like a month into school, and he's already worried. As of he's not going to get all Os anyway." I swept my hair out of my face, "What about you, Wood? How's the preparation going?"

He swore loudly, and I scolded him saying, "I'm a first year, Oliver! This is appalling! You shouldn't-"

He cut me off, rolling his eyes, "Shut up, Bri. You swore a few minutes ago. And you're Fred and George's favourite sibling, you've bound to have heard worse than this."

I grinned, eyes lighting up, "They said that?"

Oliver gave me an exasperated look, "Agrippa, Bri, you've got to stop being so insecure!" He exclaimed, "They've told you too loads of times that they love you, there's no need to be doubtful about that." I remained silent. "And no, I haven't even thought about OWLs yet."

I laughed, "Yeah, I got that with your curse." He laughed too, and we reached the pitch. "Hey Harry, come down!" I said cheerfully.

He flew down, "Hey Bri, what are you doing here?" He asked, green eyes lighting with the fact that I was here.

"Helping Oliver train you, that's what," I flicked a bit of dust off my shirt.

"Very nice," Oliver said, eyes glinting, "I see what McGonagall meant, you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practices thrice a week."

"Ooh, can I attend those too?" I asked, eyes lit with excitement.

Oliver chuckled, "Sure, Bri. You have brothers and Potter on the team. Now go bring and open that crate, will you?" I nodded, and did that. Inside were the balls, and the beaters' bats.

"Right," said Oliver. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers. "

"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as I took out the Pennifold Quaffle. 

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Oliver, taking it from me. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So -- that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" said Oliver curiously, while I replied that yes, it was. "And how do you know what it is, Bri?"

I shrugged, "Dad has a basketball in the shed." Oliver nodded knowingly, while Harry looked confused.

"Never mind," said Harry quickly. 

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -- I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring. " Oliver continued, twirling the quaffle in his hand.

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who looked determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box. 

"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this, Bri. "

He handed me the bat.

"She's going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers. "

He showed Harry the bludgers. They were straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. 

"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. 

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. I swung at it with all my might, with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air. We strained our eyes, and could see it as I leaped over it, and wrestled it back into the box.

"You's make a fair beater Bri." Oliver noted, and I grinned. "Sorry Oli, I prefer Chaser, or maybe Seeker." He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team -- the Weasley twins are ours -- it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So -- think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off. 

"Very good," said Wood. 

"Er -- have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand. I snickered.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers--"

"-- unless they crack my head open. "

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers -- I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves. "

I nodded, "That's absolutely true. One time-" I fell silent at Oliver's look, and made a face at him. Harry laughed, but looked curious and wistful at the same time. I realized with a pang that he had never had experiences or family such as this.

I took out the Snitch and handed it to Oliver. "This is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages -- I think the record is-" Oliver frowned, trying to remember.

"Three months," I supplied, "Charlie told me about it. Gryffindor didn't have a reserve seeker, so he had to keep on playing. He looked like a monster by the end of it." I snickered, remembering the photo. Harry looked amused and depressed at the same time, while Oliver nodded. "Well, that's it, any questions?" I briskly asked Harry, wanting to get to the physical part. He shook his head.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Oliver, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these. "

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he, Harry, and I were up in the air. "No Bri, we will not be throwing two balls a time for Potter to catch." Oliver told me sharply, earning a groan from me, and an alarmed and amused look from Harry. Morgana, did that boy have conflicting emotions.

Oliver and I threw the golf balls as hard as we could in every direction for Harry to catch. 

Harry didn't miss a single one, and Oliver was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and we couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Oliver happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons. "

"That's true," I nodded, "But Charlie's always liked his adventure. Remember when he set the common room on fire?" Oliver snorted, and Harry looked amazed. 

"Yeah, that was awesome," Oliver snickered, "I've never seen McGonagall so angry till date."

"Hmm," I hummed, and then said, "Stop skipping, Oliver. You may be happy and all, but if you fall, Fred and George will never let you hear the end of it, their great quidditch captain, who's always nagging them about their balance on their brooms, falling on the ground on his own two feet. The Quidditch Cup will have Slytherin's name on it then." Alright, I had exaggerated that.

Oliver threw me an exasperated look, and Harry grinned, throwing an arm around me as we entered the castle.


	10. Halloween the First

"Hey, Perce!" I called Percy, as he headed to the common room after lessons. He was talking to Audrey Wilson, a Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater, and Emmerick Watson. He waved them forward and headed in my direction. 

"What is it, Bri?" He asked, slightly irritated. I snickered, knowing he hated being taken away from Penelope, whom he liked a lot. 

"Just wanted to know something," I said, as we started to go toward the common room. He looked inquiringly at me, and I said, "Are we allowed to go to other houses' common rooms?"

Percy nodded at once, "Yes, if you have friends there or someone to see. I've been to the Ravenclaw Common Room plenty of times." I let out a laugh again, he really was obsessed with Penny. 

"Alright then, are people allowed to put up notices in the common room?" I asked innocently, and he looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you up to, Bri?" He asked, stopping, and looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I made my eyes wide as saucers as I shrugged, "Morgana, Percy! How could you believe I would prank someone or do something wrong? I would never!"

Percy snorted uncharacteristically, and said, "Sure, Bri. I'm sure it was mom who replaced all my ink with vanishing ink last week." I grinned guiltily, and he continued, "But no, you are not allowed to put notices in common rooms without those prefects' permission." I nodded pensively at that. "For Merlin's sake, Bri, don't do anything too bad."

I grinned, "I won't Perce! Gotta go, notices to make." And I skipped away, as he shook his head fondly.

I bit my lip as I wrote the notice for the Slytherin common room, wondering how in the name of Merlin I was supposed to get the prefect's permission for that house. Gryffindor, of course, was easy. I'd take Percy's permission. Or I already had it, really. Hufflepuff, I could take Sean Summers', a friend of Cedric's whom I knew really well. Ravenclaw, I would take Morgana Fawcett's, Meredith's sister. She was head girl. Slytherin was the only house in which I didn't have any connections to prefects.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, I wrote

Notice for all first years,

Come to the Great Hall on the 3rd of December at 4:30 p.m. I had checked Daphne's, Susan's, and Laura's schedules, everyone was free at that time.

A fellow first year. 

I smiled, putting all the notices in envelopes, and ran to see Cedric.

***

The minute I woke up on Halloween morning, I ran up the boys' staircases, and into Fred and George's dorm, because I wanted to wish them a Happy Halloween 'cause it is their favourite holiday.

"Bri!" Lee shrieked girlishly, mortified. He stood there in all his half naked glory. I covered my mouth with my hand, and Fred ran up to me and covered my eyes.

"Get. Out." Their roommate, William Harris, ordered, red in face, he too was only in pants, and I wasted no time in following the order, and I could hear Fred and George yelling at Lee and Will. Though, honestly, it was my fault, I SHOULD have known to knock.

"Deep breaths, Bri." I told myself, setting down in the common room. "It's alright, it's not too bad." I felt sort of sick, I kept seeing my brothers' best friend without a shirt behind my eyes. I mean, sure, I've seen shirtless boys in Witch Weekly, but this was LEE.

"Bri?" Parvati asked, coming down the girls' staircase, "What's going on?" I shook my head, embarrassed, and kept it down. I REALLY didn't want people to know about this.

I silently headed to breakfast with Fay and Liv, but they went to sit with Laura at the Ravenclaw table, while I sat with Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Ron." I said, reaching for the spaghetti. He immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it, Bri?" He asked immediately, Harry staring at us puzzled.

I sighed, twirling my fork, "Well--, I just went to the twins' dorm, and um-" I swallowed, "I didn't knock, and, well, I saw Lee." Ron looked confused. "Shirtless." He stared at me in silence for a few moments and then burst out laughing so loudly, that heads turned from the other tables. He gave me a disgusted look, continuing to laugh, and Harry and I chuckled weakly. 

"Lee?!" Ron wheezed out, "Oh Merlin, their faces must have been priceless, come on, Bri, I should've gotten a picture, oh my god." My face was steadily turning as red as my hair.

We headed for lessons, excited, because now that we had mastered the basics, though I heartily doubted it would stay in our head for long, we would start learning complex magic. Professor Flitwick was going to teach us the levitation spell, something all of us had been looking forward to, ever since he levitated Trevor across the room.

I doodled on my parchment as Professor Flitwick called out names of students and their partners. I looked up at, "Bri Weasley, and Daphne Greengrass." I smiled at Daphne, and moved my books to her desk. Ron and Hermione were paired up, and I still don't know who was more angry at that, since Hermione had not been talking to all three of us ever since Harry got the Nimbus. I do miss her. Harry was paired with Seamus, and they sat ahead of us, while Ron and Hermione sat behind.

"Hey, Bri!" Daphne said cheerfully, waving at me to sit down. "Hi Daphne, hey Tracy." I replied, smiling at both of them, eyes flickering to the strange, handsome boy sitting next to Tracy on the next desk. Daphne noticed, and introduced him saying, "This is Theodore Nott." I nodded, and held out my hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too -- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. "

Daphne and I took turns trying the spell out. I got it on my second attempt, and the feather on which we were practicing rose, but fell immediately, and I felt disappointed, handing it to Daphne. I was startled when Harry and Seamus' feather burst into flames, and picked up Harry's hat and used it to douse it. I apologized to Harry after that, and he smiled and shrugged.

My brother wasn't having too much luck either.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. 

"You're saying it wrong," I heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long. "

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. 

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and flicked her wand. I waved my wand as well, and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Our feathers rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above our heads. Daphne and Tracy stared at it in awe.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have done it!" Hermione scowled at me for stealing her glory. I stared right back, eyebrow slightly raised. 

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. 

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." As I was about to go and snarl fiercely at him, Hermione ran past, and as she shoved me aside to run past Ron and Harry, I was shocked to see tears in her eyes. I went to Ron and slapped him across the face. Hmm, I definitely did that a lot at Hogwarts. I elbowed Harry too. They both let out annoyed gasps.

"What now, Bri?" Ron as asked, annoyingly rubbing his cheek. I glared at him, "'What now?'!" I shrieked, "'What now?!' How dare you say that? The girls and I are all her friends. Just because you ignoramus prats dislike her for being a 'know-it-all' doesn't mean everybody does!" I glared at them once more as they tried to apologize, and said curtly, "It's not me whom you should apologize to."

With that, I walked away to Daphne and Tracy, talking as we headed to Potions.

"Who's your prefect?" I asked them, thinking about the notices I had already given to Morgana, Percy and Sean.

"Gemma Farley and Nolan Davis, Tracy's brother," Theodore said from behind. I jumped, I had not noticed him. Smirking, he continued, "But you'll be better off approaching Farley if you want something. She's more likely to tolerate blo-Gryffindors, than Davis." I'm not stupid, I knew he was going to say blood-traitor, but I said nothing, nodded, and changed the subject.

I was surprised when I did not see Hermione in that class, but I was alarmed when she missed all classes that afternoon. Snape was furious. Hermione would not miss all her classes, surely, just because an idiotic boy told her something. I debated going and checking on her, but decided against it because she was probably still angry at me. 

I didn't realize at that time that Hermione would simply want company and someone to reassure her that she was a wonderful person, and had friends.

In the evening, I entered the Great Hall, shocked when Hermione wasn't there for the feast. This was breaking rules. All feasts had to be attended. After chatting with Cedric and his friends for a while, I decided to go tell her to come to the feast before she and Gryffindor got into trouble.

I slipped out after Parvati and Lavender told me that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom, not listening to them, and crying the whole time. I went straight to the deserted side corridor, and past the statue of the griffin. I entered the bathroom, hearing sniffles from a stall.

"Hermione?" I asked, deciding to ask even though I knew nobody else would miss the feast. "It's me. Bri."

"Go away!" She cried, voice slightly hoarse. I rolled my eyes, honestly so much dramatics on something Ron said?

"Hermione!" I said sharply, "Come on out quickly. You can't just sit here just because my idiot of a brother said something to you!" She let out a sob, "But it's true!" She said, "I don't have any friends."

I rolled my eyes once more, "What do you suppose the other girls and I are?" I snapped, "Troll dung?" (What a coincidence, a troll was wandering in the school at that time)

She sniffed again, "P-Pansy Parkinson told me that the only reason you acted nice to me was because you pitied me." My eyes softened, Parkinson had told her that?

"Hermione," I said softly, "We're your friends. What Parkinson and the other Slytherins say doesn't matter." Then I remembered Daphne and Tracy, and quickly amended, "I mean, there are some Slytherins who are nice, and there are some who ARE troll dung." She giggled, but that quickly faded. I heard the sound of a lock clicking, and she came out, eyes bloodshot.

"I'm sorry, you know," She said, and I looked at her, confused. "For glaring at you when you did the charm." She added. "It's just that, well, Parkinson and Malfoy and the others taunt me and call me names, and I feel that the only thing I'm good at is studies, and if you're equal to me in that, then I'm worthless." 

I guffawed loudly, and she looked hurt. I quickly said, "That's bull, Hermione. You're your own person, and they have no right to call you names! You're a brill person!"

She tilted her head, after smiling, "Brill? What's that?"

I stared at her, "Bloody hell, Hermione, your slang language is horrible! Brill means brilliant, or wonderful."

She giggled, and said, "Oh."

I smiled, "Now come on, Hermione. We're missing the feast. That's against the rules."

She was ready in a matter of seconds.

"Let's g-" I stopped mid-sentence and gaped.

For, in front of me, standing in front of us in all of its great ugliness, was a troll.


End file.
